


Interrupted

by hunters_retreat



Series: How to Make a Better Life By Stealing Office Supplies and Having Sex in Small Corners [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith was a lot of things, charming as hell when he wanted to be, but ruthlessly honest when he felt he could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Sam and Dean really are Smith and Wesson and have never been Winchesters. :P  This chapter written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of author's choice, “No honey, I wasn’t cheating on you. I was sexually outsourcing myself for the benefit of others.”

  
“No honey,” Dean said as Sam walked into the office. He was on the phone and that statement alone meant he was on the phone with Judy, the girl from the office next door. Sam rolled his eyes and went to walk out but Dean snapped his fingers. Sam turned to look and Dean was motioning him into the chair in front of his desk. Sam closed the door and took the chair and Dean rolled his eyes over the phone.

“No, I know what it looked like, but no I wasn’t cheating on you. I was sexually outsourcing myself for the benefit of others.”

Sam covered his mouth because there was no way to keep himself from laughing at that. Dean Smith was a lot of things, charming as hell when he wanted to be, but ruthlessly honest when he felt he could be. Sam wondered how long the lie was going to last. His boss had given him the promotion after he’d seen Dean settled and seemingly settling into happily ever after with Judy. Now that the promotion was secured, Dean was apparently dropping her.

He felt a little bad about it, but Dean hadn’t promised the girl anything and he’d barely touched her enough to make her think he was interested. He probably would have continued if she hadn’t decided to surprise him late at the office the night before.

Sam let the rest of the conversation fall behind him as he looked at the desk, remembered exactly what he’d been doing when the door had opened to a very feminine squeak.

“You with me?”

Sam blinked away the memory and looked up at Dean. “Yeah. What?”

“You zoned out.”

“Yeah.” Sam said with a sigh. “So, what did she see?”

Dean laughed. “Me getting a blow job. She didn’t wait long enough to realize it was you. Hell, she didn’t both checking gender because she’s convinced I’m having sex with Nancy at reception.”

Sam shook his head. “You’ve got to start closing your door.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah. Speaking of which…” he got up and locked the door. When it was closed he smiled at Sam. “So… last night we got interrupted. Where were we?”

 

 


End file.
